gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead or Alive VI Second Fight
Dead or Alive VI Second Fight is an expansion version of Dead or Alive VI '' that is developed by Team Ninja and published by Koei Tecmo. It is available for the PlayStation 4 console, the PlayStation Vita handheld and the PC. Overall, it is the 20th video game made in the fighting game's franchise. The game will feature new exclusive costumes, 6 new stages, and extensive soundtrack. Also, 6 more characters are added into ''Dead or Alive VI roster, which now totals a number of 36 playable characters to choose from, surpassing the character roster from Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, thus having the largest character roster in a Dead or Alive game. The 6 characters that are added are returning characters Hayate and Helena Douglas, ERIS the final boss of Dead or Alive VI, Black Kaiden (Kaiden in his true awakened form), a new character called Jung who appeared in Dead or Alive VI's Story Mode as an NPC and finally Jaycee (Julia Chang) from Namco's Tekken series as another Guest character. Exclusive Changes & Additions *New costumes have been added for all the Dead or Alive VI characters. *Some of the characters that appeared in Dead or Alive VI have been given new techniques added into their movelist. *'Critical Stuns' are now more effective than they previously were. *A new mechanism, Critical Moment, enables your character to become more stronger and endurable over a short period of time before running out. *New Danger Zones have been included in some of the Dead or Alive VI stages. *3 exclusive special episodes have been added into Scenario Mode. *For the characters that were in Dead or Alive VI, many of them have been given new special tag partners available to them along with a unique tag move(s) and win poses. All the new tag partners given to the characters are registered in bold. **'KASUMI': Ayane, Ryu Hayabusa, Kaiden, Hayate, Black Kaiden. **'KAIDEN': Zhang Tai, Honoka, Nyotengu, Kasumi, Hitomi, Black Kaiden. **'HONOKA': Kaiden, Marie Rose, Raidou, Ayane, Hitomi. **'RYU HAYABUSA': Kasumi, Ayane, Momiji, Yoshimitsu, Hayate. **'ZHANG TAI': Kaiden, Eliot, Kokoro, Marie Rose, Black Kaiden. **'AYANE': Kasumi, Ryu Hayabusa, Hitomi, Eliot, Honoka, Hayate. **'HITOMI': Leifang, Joachim, Ayane, Asuka, Kaiden, Honoka. **'KOKORO': Marie Rose, Miyako, Zhang Tai, Lili, Helena. **'MARIE ROSE': Kokoro, Honoka, Bayman, Zhang Tai, Jung, Helena. **'TINA': Zack, Mila, King, Jaycee. **'CHRISTIE': Rig, Miyako, Victor Donovan, Helena. **'RIG': Christie, Victor Donovan, Jann Lee, Hayate. **'NYOTENGU': Kaiden, Black Kaiden. **'VICTOR DONOVAN': Rig, Raidou, Miyako, Christie, Psycho Butch, Hayate, Helena, ERIS. **'KING': Tina, Mila, Zack, Jaycee. Characters NOTE OF WARNING (MUST READ): The character roster for this game idea has already been decided so any comments about adding any characters, whether they are from the Dead or Alive series or not, will be ignored. Also, the act of editing a character into the roster for whatever reason will not be tolerated and may likely result in you receiving a draconian based ban. You are free to praise or criticize the decision, but please respect the wishes of the author who made this game idea when it comes to the character roster. With gratitude. Dead or Alive VI Second Fight, features 6 more additional along with the 30 characters that were playable in Dead or Alive VI, which totals the character roster of this game to 36 playable characters. DEAD OR ALIVE VI CHARACTER LIST To see the full profiles of the Dead or Alive VI character roster, click here to view them. Stages These are the 24 stages that are in Dead or Alive VI Second Fight. The venues where you fight either a CPU opponent or against another player. Some of the returning stages from'' Dead or Alive VI'' now appear as an alternate version (i.e. Desolate Cathedral during evening time, Schwarzwald enshrouded in mist, Dead or Alive Stadium completely deserted) compared to how they originally looked before, though you have the option to change versions of that stage. All stages exclusive to Dead or Alive VI Second Fight are highlighted in bold. Trivia *''Dead or Alive VI Second Fight'' marks a return of the stages Aerial Gardens (from Dead or Alive 2), Seaside Market (from Dead or Alive 4) and New Zack Island (from the Dead or Alive Xtreme games). Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:Dead or Alive Category:Koei Category:Tecmo Category:Team Ninja Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Tekken Category:Namco Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PC Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Ninjas Category:Games Category:Video Games